Finally they were home
by Ethlena
Summary: Katrina the elder sister of Marian returns to England having been in France for many years. forced to live in the castle with her family will she be able to save Marian from a marirage to a man she does not love and save a man from himself ?
1. Coming home

**This looked a lot longeron my computer - oh well - this is a Guy/OC story based after the burning down of knighton and the imprisonment of Marion's father- I hope you enjoy the first chapter- please R and R NO FLAMES **

**DISCLAIMER - I only the plot and my characters the rest is property of the BBC **

**CHAPTER ONE- HOME **

Finally she was home. As she dismounted down onto the familiar soil of her village she knew something was wrong it was quite for a start on a Saturday when it should have been busy with children playing and the people of the village working. Secondly her house was not where it used to stand. Just a charred mass of burnt mood and twisted bits of metal lay there running over to it she would have knelt down and cried had it not been so shocking. Neither her father nor her sister was anywhere to be seen and where they could have gone was a mystery to her. As she stood there a man looking haggard and ill approached her slowly, she did not notice him until he reached a position by her left shoulder. "Richard!" she cried "what has happened here?" the man looked mournfully at her and then at the ruins "the Sheriff my lady that's what has happened here. Your sister spoke out against him once too often and he accused your father of conspiring with the outlaw Robin of Loxley. He claimed back the village for the crown burnt their house to the ground and has them under constant surveillance up at the castle". For a moment she stood reeling from all this information and revelation, finally she spoke "Robin of Loxley, but he is a noble man has fought for our king in the holy land, he may have had a strong personality but he was true and loyal how come he is an outlaw now?" The old man explained the story of Robin and his falling out with the Sherriff and how now he resided in Sherwood with a gang of fellow outlaws, explaining how to the locals they were heroes. "I must ride for Nottingham it seems, while we are gone you Robert are in charge of running our land even if you have to appear to have to bow to someone else's will you are truly in charge". The man smiled as the lady rode away he was proud that she put so much faith in him; proud that she had turned out so much like the woman who had borne her quietly strong, beautiful and patient, but with the will of a tiger just like her sister, a fault that ran through all the women of her line.

* * *

Hours later she reached the gates of Nottingham and rode through its streets even though she recognised the town she didn't truly recognise it at all. The walls that had once been beautiful clean stone were now grey and green with lichen looking unkempt cold and oppressive. The air felt heavy and the market square did not bustle with peasants as normally it should have but those who did cross it went quickly and crossed without stopping, going only where they needed to and not stopping to linger. The presence of the castle guard was heavier too than ever she remembered it she felt as though always she was being watched she dared not even speak out loud to herself as otherwise she might have done to express the phrase -God almighty only knows what has happened here. It was like a town isolated because of disease, slowly decaying into dust and darkness as nothing and no one new passed through it. Reaching the portcullis at the front of the castle yard she waited for it to be open and then rode through dismounting and tying her horse to one of the rings in the yard "wait quietly here Ethlea do not make any trouble I don't think this place is as friendly as it should be to strangers or even to those who are known." With this she walked up the stone steps and into the front door which was opened before her yawning like a dragon about to take in its pray. After a long wait a guard signalled to her that she should follow him and she did so without delay covering her head with the hood of her cloak so that her face could not be seen.

Vasey sat slumped in his chair after his daily shouting match with the council, they weren't raising enough money, they didn't have enough supplies and those who were helping the poor were becoming more popular than ever. How was he supposed to keep control of the plebs if they could be self sufficient he needed them to rely on their lords and in turn for their lords to rely on him or the feudal system would collapse before his very eyes. He was not amused when a liveried servant appeared in the door to the great hall "what do you want?" he roared. The servant reeling from shock stammered "there is a lady here who wished to see you my lord", "a lady?" asked Vasey raising his eyebrows, the servant nodded "is she pretty?" he asked. "I could not say my lord for she keeps her head hidden beneath the hood of her cloak and will not take it off", "send her in me suppose". With this instruction the servant left and in walked the cloaked figure of a woman who walked down the steps and came to rest in front of the table behind which Vasey sat. "Who are you, and what do you want?" enquired the Sherriff in an irritated manner. "I am the Lady Katrina" she replied, "well let me see your face then how do we (he signalled to his guards and Guy who was standing close ) know you are not Robin Hood come to trick me by putting on a girly voice. "Very well" said Katrina letting the hood fall back over her head. Vasey was shocked as standing before him was a truly beautiful woman her copper hair bound up into plaits around her ears held with a crispinette her complexion a healthy pink and her cheeks rosy from the cold, but it was her eyes that caught him they were so piercing the grey colour so unusual all highlighted by the small imperfection of a butterfly shaped purple birth mark on the skin by the corner of her left one. "I am Lady Katrina Fitzwalter and I have only today returned form 14 years in a convent in France. I have come back to find my home burnt to the ground and came to you knowing that such great a Sherriff must be able to help me to find where my Father and Sister have now gone after such great a tragedy." This woman was good enough to play the Sherriff at his own game thought the man standing beside him although the Sherriff took the flattery as genuine. "My dear I am sorry to tell you your house was ordered to be burnt down as your father and sister conspired with outlaws and are now under close surveillance in this very castle". "My lord you must have them mistaken for although my sister is outspoken and opens her mouth when she should not she often does not mean what she say and my father must by now be far too frail for any kind of conspiracy. Let me, my lord be their assurance". Vasey smirked in her direction "I must keep them under my roof for their own saftey but you shall be able to see them and under your assurance your father let out of his cell". Guy stared at his master this kindness was unlike him but maybe a pretty face could still influence him. The Lady Katrina dropped him a curt yet polite reverence and turning her back left the hall.

Vasey turned to Guy "well quickly man follow her! You need to show her to her quarters in the first place, give her the tower suite. Make sure she has access to all four of the rooms. Only give her the keys to lock the solar though." Guy didn't need telling twice and left the hall following the disappearing figure of the woman in front of him.

Unsure of what was going to happen now Katrina took a right hand turn she hoped would lead her down toward the dungeons. She wanted to make sure personally that her father was released from the cell in which he was kept, partly because she didn't trust the Sheriff and partly because she wanted him to know she was home. She reached a heavy door and was just about to open it when she heard a voice like velvet mixed with sandpaper behind her. "Lady Katrina?" She turned her head to look in the direction of it to see the dark haired man who had been on Sheriff's right hand standing behind her. She made her assessment fast thinking he was not a man to trifle with; she answered him "yes sir..?" "Sir Guy of Gisborne, that's not the way to your chambers." "I know sir I wish to see to the release of my father personally I'm sure you will not deny me the chance?" This was more a statement than a question and both of them knew it; Gisborne simply nodded to her and held open the door for her.

* * *

A few hours later she was sat in her father's inner room talking to him. She had heard now about all that had happened, the attack, the fire the accusation – the truth behind it. She knew there was nothing she could do about what had passed but she vowed that she would get revenge on those who had hurt her family. As her father and her sat in front of the fire in a happy silence there was a gentle knock three times on the door and in the doorway was a woman Katrina had not seen for a long time. "Marian! My sister" she cried walking towards her and wrapping her arms around her, Marian responded in like and both were in tears. Katrina looked her up and down, the young woman she had known as a five year old child was now a young beauty. From the moment they began to talk Katrina knew she had picked up the family trait of being strong willed and a fighter but she had a more outspoken and confrontational nature than herself. Katrina had always managed to be strong willed but silent like her mother and she could see instantly why the impatient and occasionally impertinent nature of her sister had allowed the family to sink into the trouble it now found itself in. As they began to talk of their future plans a knock came at the door, the kind that was solid and commanding, not to be ignored. "Enter" their father called and Guy's head appeared in the doorway, "there is to be a feast tonight in honour of the arrival of the Lord of Richmond you are to be their Lady Katrina, be in the great hall as soon as you can." With this he turned and exited.

* * *

After much argument between them as to why only Katrina should go to the feast there was only a small time to change before her long absence was noticed and someone might be sent to fetch her whether she willed or not. So she having hurried back to her chamber Katrina removed from her chest the only fine dress she possessed that still fitted her, a close fitting bilaut of dark red silk with gold trimming and a jewelled belt for the evening she put her hair in a net and attached a thin metal circlet. Finished she exited her rooms and started towards the great hall. "Lady Katrina" called a voice, she stopped and turned around, there was Gisborne holding an arm out for her to take. She took it without a moment's hesitation "We had best be quick the sheriff thought you had got lost or were being stubborn about coming, he will be pleased to find you were only delayed".


	2. Chapter 2 - Caged in

Author's note - Hi there everyone I am dipping my toe back into the world of Fanfiction and have had this chapter hanging around on PC for awhile waiting for upload so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it sorry for the stupidly long wait. Disclaimer - I own only my constructs and none of the characters belong to the BBC. Please R&R constructive criticism welcome NO FLAMES !

**Chapter 2 - Caged in**

Entering the great hall from above Katrina quickly took in the scene below. It was not unfamiliar to her, the hustle and bustle of the varying servants and nobles on the rush covered floor, in fact it was less daunting than the same thing had been in France but still she felt sick and dizzy as she descended the stairs. The man on whose arm she was supported straightened himself to his full height and in response she turned her head to look at him. He was trying to look confident and in control but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She turned to look forward again and there in front of her seated behind the top table were the Sheriff and a man who looked suave and powerful.

"My Lord Richmond." The voice knocked sense back into Katrina as she realised who the man behind the table must be.

"And who is this beautiful maiden?" the man asked smirking towards her.

"Katrina Fitzwalter my Lord". Katrina dropped the man a curtsey. She did not like him but, he was clearly powerful and she did not wish to make any enemies.

"She is recently returned to the country Richmond and her house unfortunately lost in the fire I was telling you about. All very sad but she is welcome to stay here as long as she wishes with her sister and father who are too ill to join us this evening." So that was what he was saying had happened and the glint in his eye told her not to contradict it. So despite her better judgement she held her tongue and smiled back politely at him.

"Well my dear come and sit here next to me, you'll make the evening more bearable I'm sure" the tone of Richmond's voice made her skin crawl but she walked round the table and took the seat next to him. As he turned to talk to her a commotion started at the hall entrance taking his attention away from her very quickly.

"Good gentlemen and ladies here, please relax and have no fear, I am a clown here to entertain, I wish none here ill or pain. I wonder my lady why you stare?"

She had hardly had time to take in the sight of the masked man whom had entered. He was of average height and build he was wearing hose of two colours and a tunic of patched together silks, velvets and brocade. She broke a small laugh at the ridiculous nature of it and suddenly he was in front of her. Having finished speaking in ridiculous rhyme he put his hand behind her ear and removed it fast presenting her with a white rose. Swiftly throwing her a smile he moved on. She thought for a second she recognised the eyes and the immature grin but as he produced a coin from behind the Sherriff's ear with some words about taxes she forgot about the feeling.

" My dear lady" Richmond whispered velvet like in her ear "I think someone is jealous that he has none of your attention tonight" She followed his hand as it pointed to the Sheriff's right catching the deep brown eyes of Guy of Gisborne and she saw that Richmond was right jealously and uncertainty shone in his eyes.

"It seems" she whispered "that you are right sir, I pray make no sport of him." Before he had time to make his reply there was a great explosion from the centre of the hall and a great display of juggling and general circus skills. She was pleased that his attention had been taken else where it allowed her to breath. She could think more clearly about the events that had passed in the great hall so far that evening. Having attention lavished upon her by so many men, whether or not this attention was wanted, perplexed her greatly. The attention they gave her was so different from the attention given to her at the French Court by Kings, courtiers, vassals and peasants. She felt like they expected her to have no brains at all, expected that she would just sit there and look pretty and laugh at their jokes. She would do this for now it was the only way to protect her family and she had patience that her sister Marian did not. She looked up again to see the Sheriff, Richmond, the jester and Sir Guy staring at her and each with a different expression on his face. She decided she must get out of there, she closed her eyes and placed her hand to her forehead, instantly Sir Guy and Richmond's attention was with her. "Are you alright Lady Katrina?" asked the concerned voice of Sir Guy.

"Here, let me help you, you are not well" Richmond suddenly standing at her side "let me escort you back to your chamber perhaps you have caught the illness that has deprived us of your family's company. It was remiss of the Sherriff to allow you to see them until they were well again."

"Do not worry Lord Richmond, it is just a megrim, the Sherriff is not to blame the Physician told me that my parent and sibling were no longer contagious and I trust his experience. I will be quite alright I need only rest." As she stood to leave the jester turned and took off his hat and mask caught a bow and quiver thrown to him from the gallery. All eyes in the room were on the armed stranger or on those who accompanied him standing armed with quarter staffs, axes and short swords up in the gallery.

"Good evening Sheriff" the man moved towards the top table where there now stood "My Lady" he nodded her way and suddenly Katrina recognised his face. "Robin of Loxley", "once I was my lady but now I am an outlaw and only know as Robin Hood. It has been too long Kat and one day we will hopefully talk at greater length". "How dare you !" the Sheriff roared as he drew his sword from his sheath. "Here Gisbourne in my own hall!" The castle guards began to appear from the various doorways. It was only when they reached the centre of the room that they found themselves surrounded. It was not however, until the confusion had settled a little that the court looked around to see Katrina with her food knife to the outlaws throat. She had known that she must use this opportunity to pretend to be firmly on the lawful side and only hoped Robin would understand. He struggled until she eventually allowed herself to be over powered by him, having knocked her to the ground he and his gang left as quickly as they had appeared. "My purse","my necklace" shouts and cries of despair began to ring through the great hall as the nobles noticed possessions missing.

"Lady Katrina, you are very brave, let me escort you back to your room" she looked up to see Richmond and Vasey above her both baring impressed if not a little disapproving looks. "The nuns and the men of the French court taught me how to defend myself if ever I was in need" she offered in way of explanation while picking herself up from the floor. "I am quite well thank you my lords, goodnight". With this she turned and left the hall more than two pairs of eyes burning holes in her back.

The next morning Katrina relayed to her sister, and in less detail to her father what had occurred the previous evening. Marian could scarcely believe that Robin had been so stupid and so brazen. In a way neither could. Katrina, although she did not know Robin in the same way her sister who had been betrothed to him did not have him pinned down as that sort of man. Marian fumed against him she raged as she saw castle security tighten. " I will slip out and talk to him" Katrina listened to her sister weighing the situation carefully before speaking, "no Marian, I have assured the sheriff you will not be consorting with the outlaws and I must protect you. Robin will seek us out in his own time, he seems the sort." With Marian abated and her father's worries calmed Katrina walked out into the castle to collect her thoughts.

In front a wooden door stood ajar, Katrina stopped as she heard raised voices. "I do not care Vasey I have seen enough if you cannot capture Hood and bring him to justice …". "My Lady can I help you?" a voice came from behind her; Katrina turned to see the tall and dark figure of Sir Guy. "Sir Guy I had just come to see the sheriff about some small matters but I can hear he is busy I will return later". Sir Guy looked placated and offered her his arm as an escort however, just at that moment the door burst open nearly flattening both of them. There strode Richmond looking in anger over his shoulder "a month Vaesey!" His expression softened into a smirk as he saw her stood in front of him "will you allow me to escort you to dinner tonight my lady ?" She was taken by surprise and recovering quickly smiled best she could and acquiesced. She felt Sir Guy stiffen beside her but chose to ignore the change as Richmond went his way and the sheriff red in the face appeared in the door way. "Gisbourne stop gallivanting and get on with it" he bellowed. Gisbourne bowed slightly to them both and ran away out of sight. The door slammed as the sheriff went into his inner sanctum.

Later Katrina, with a tray of some good claret walked the corridor toward Vasey's door. She paused before it listening carefully, hearing nothing untoward knocked and was reward with "come" bellowed in her general direction. Opening the door she stepped into the sheriff's room trying carefully to avoid the bird cages that littered the ceiling and surfaces. "Forgive me my lord but I thought you might be thankful for some refreshment after earlier" saying this she settled the tray on the desk and stepped back . "Oh it's you, thank you I guess" the sheriff drawled. "I wanted to ask you a question, if you wanted to catch and kill Robin Hood surely it would be best for you to do it yourself my lord, after all a man who is so clever, strong and noble as you" each word stuck a little in her throat but she just kept thinking of the end result of her plan "should be able to match a man who only deals in brute force like Hood". The sheriff now well immersed in a goblet full of the finest claret he could not even taste was in the mood to be drawn in by this pretty and clearly very observant woman. "My dear I am not expendable as others. If I were to die in a skirmish with Hood then who would there be to dispense justice. No for the moment I am the brains behind the machine not the brawn. You have met my brawn." He poured her a goblet it was rare he had a woman in front of him much less a pretty one and he could still appreciate a fine figure. "Gisbourne ?" she enquired "I did not know he was merely the brawn". " He has some brain I will admit but he is a user of force like Hood". They sat in silence for a moment as they both drank until Katrina stood and walked up to one of the bird cages. "Bullfinches and greenfinches these are beautiful birds sheriff. I missed such simple pleasures in France in the convent there always seemed to be naught but crows and at court only women and men dressed in finery acting as birds displaying to each other." She could feel the sheriff watching her weighing her up, she could almost hear him thinking but she did not look round. "You may not find the castle here so different I'm afraid, if you wish I will take you to the place I watch and collect my birds from" he was opening up to her and from the tone in his voice he did not know wholly why. She turned to him with a smile on her face "that would be very kind of you my Lord. As you no doubt guessed I really came to ask a favour of you". The sheriff sighed the noise sounded like both weariness and irritation "it can never be just a social visit, can it?". "Mostly my lord it was, but I wondered if you might know where the keys to the rest of my rooms were? The brawn only gave me the one for the solar" The sheriff chuckled "I wish I knew where they had gone, but I'm afraid my dear that I do not and you surely have nothing to hide that you would need to lock the others?" there was a hint of challenge and danger behind his voice. She heard it and backed off "of course not sire, then just one more thing could you see to the hiring of a maid for me? A helper and a companion". "I would be happy to do so, now my dear I have business to attend to" she curtseyed and left the room closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the sheriff a little dazed and not quite sure as to what had just happened.


End file.
